The mind is so confusing
by the-limitless-artist
Summary: demyx is a happy, popular teenager with many friends. however he has a side of him that only shows itself down on the beach.
1. down on the beach

author's notes: hi limitless artist here, this is my first story and i would like some reviews please. i understand that the chapter is short but i promise i will keep adding to it. so please enjoy

* * *

The waves washed slowly on to the sand, the moonlight dancing upon the calming sea. A lone boy sat upon the beach, staring out across the water, slowing strumming a blue sitar. The strings hummed to the sound of the ocean, blending into the tranquil scene. Demyx was a naturally happy person, someone who never allows anything to upset his mood. He was energetic, you could even say hyper at times. But this was not the amazing quality that made people respect him. It was the fact that no matter how hyperactively happy he was, he annoyed no one, absolutely no one. But on the beach tonight lay not a sugar-pumped teenager, but a boy, a boy with tears rolling down his face. Demyx was showing the sea just how vulnerable he truly was.

The clock chimed midnight in the nocturne household. Demyx slowly sneaked through his front door. He was not afraid of his parents yelling at him. His parents didn't work that way. They were kind and gentle, not unlike Demyx. But his eyes were still red from the tears on the sand. He did not wish for his parents to see that. He didn't want the half an hour of pleading for his explanation for the sadness. He loved his parents dearly. He wasn't up for upsetting their night. He crept up the stairs to his room. He passed his younger sister Olette's room on the way. He quietly put away his beloved sitar and collapsed onto his bed, drifting into sleep the moment his head hit the feathery cyan pillow.

The bell tolled at the end of history, signalling the start of a stampede to the front gate. Demyx, the stains of the tears now gone, skipped joyfully towards his group of friends hanging out by the school pond. They were an interesting bunch of friends; personalities conflicted yet complemented each other. Axel was a tall, natural redhead. He was a rebel at heart and was Demyx's best friend. Next to him sporting vivid pink hair was Marluxia, confident, popular, despite studying floristry. Hanging off his arm was Larxene. She looked peaceful hanging from the florist's arm but this was merely the calm before the storm. She wasn't called a savage nymph for nothing. Her brother, Luxord was much different. He was calm, funny and fair. That didn't help, considering that he was unbeatable at anything involving cards or dices. The siblings were blond; Larxene had two antennae-like spikes while Luxord had what was starting to grow into a goatee. Playing a card game with Luxord was Riku, a silver-haired, good looking lad popular with the girls. The final member of the group was hiding behind a book. Zexion may have seemed like a bit of an emo, with his tight clothes, band shirts and his fringe covering one eye, but he wasn't. He could talk too, it was just he wasn't into trivial stuff like gossip and sports. Demyx didn't know him as well but vowed to know him better than himself by the end of the year. Which for Demyx wasn't too hard

"Ax" yelled Demyx from the top of his lungs. Axel almost fell back into the water, prompting the united laughter of the group.

"Geez dem, i hate it when you do that".

"I'm so so so so so sorry Ax." Demyx pouted playfully at the now panting redhead.

"Whatever... can we do something now, I'm bored."

"Like what." Larxene's storm had clearly arrived.

"Anything", Axel was clearly raring to bolt out the gates. "It's the weekend and we're wasting it here... in school."

"How bout the mall" Riku chirped in with his suggestion.

"We can't" stated Zexion looking up from his book. "It's closed for refurbishing". He pondered for a few moments. "We could go to the arcade".

"No" Luxord quickly pointed out that they had been there the day before. "Marly, any suggesti..." He was stopped by the sight of Marluxia and Larxene in a passionate embrace by a tree.

"Forget this, I'm outta here." Riku stomped off towards the gates.

"We'll do something tomorrow, kay Ax" said Luxord as he grabbed his cards and made for the gates. The remaining friends hadn't noticed Marluxia and Larxene sneak off.

"You hanging around zex?" Axel raised his eyebrow questionably.

"No, I'm going now too, coursework to do." Zexion smirked as he slowly paced away until suddenly... "Ohh...by the way, you two." Axel and Demyx's heads shot up. "My mate from hollow bastion is moving up here next week with his twin brother. They're in our year and i was wondering... could they hang out with us?" His one visible eye glinted in the sunshine.

"Of course they can, Zexy?" Demyx jumped up and down with glee. He loved meeting new people. "What are their names?" Demyx still had a manic grin on his face.

"Roxas is my friend and his brother is called Sora". Zexion was now smiling rather than smirking.

"We welcome them with open arms." Said Demyx, and shot off towards gates singing some random song.

"What are they like" axel suddenly spoke after his period of strange silence.

"You'll like them" said Zexion with a slight giggle, the two of them heading towards the gates.


	2. Saturday's Rollercoaster

author's note: thanks for the advice, i appreciate it. im sorry about the dialogue but im a describer not much of a dialogue person, but i will try, i promise. this, the first chapter just character development. i hope you all enjoy the chapter and reviews are welcome.

* * *

"Roxas and Sora." His pen scribbled across the faint black lines in his exercise book. Demyx was sat in his cerulean blue room finishing homework. Ever since Zexion had told him about these to new people coming into their lives, he hadn't being thinking of anything else. He was like this when Riku first showed up. It was an afternoon in spring three years ago when the science teacher, Vexen, stopped the class to announce that a new boy was joining the class. With his then shorter hair, Riku strode into the class. Demyx was asked to go around and keep an eye on him for the day and by the time school was out, Demyx was so overjoyed with this new friendship that he asked Riku to stay with the group at lunch.

Demyx looked around his room. It was completely blue. It was so blue that the band posters on his walls appeared like floating boats on the sea down past the beach. He loved the sea so much. He never knew why but he did, unlike Axel. He was a fire guy through and through. A distant call told him that his dinner was ready. Demyx sighed, slowly losing the sea-soaked thought trail and left his room without a word.

* * *

Screams filled the dark room. A poor woman was being slowly devoured in front of his eyes by mutated zombies. He started to scream. He knew it was a bad idea to let Larxene choose their Saturday entertainment. She had decided that they should all go see a film in the local cinema. A horror film in the cinema. It was pointless. She wasn't watching the film thought Demyx. She was too busy entwining her lips with Marluxia's. In fact, he realised that he was the only one watching it. Luxord and Riku were attempting to flip coins in the dim light. Axel had fallen asleep, looking like he was enjoying whatever he was dreaming about, and as for Zexion, he playing on a PSP. Demyx frowned not that the others could see in the pitch black room.

"What was the point in that" moaned Demyx as they came out of the cinema, "I was the only one seeing the gore fest." The others giggled as he attempted some form of angry stomping. He stopped and started to giggle himself. They all started howling with laughter until they needed to breathe. Luxord looked up noticing the darkening sky and then gazed at his watch and realised it was time to leave. Dragging a snarling Larxene behind him, the siblings left for home, shortly followed by Axel, who had judo lessons to attend.

"What do you guys want to do now?" asked Marluxia. Zexion shrugged as his hair gently swung across his pale face.

"Can we eat, please?" Demyx's eyes widened, sadly staring towards Marluxia.

"Fine" His pink hair flailed in the wind, almost resembling cherry blossoms gliding across the cool breeze.

* * *

The local cafe was warm and cosy, like being at home in front of the fireplace. The scent of coffee sweetened the air as the trio walked in from the cold. Demyx and Zexion sat down on a comfy leather couch as Marluxia went to fetch some refreshments. Demyx decided to take a better look at Zexion now that he was in the light and not in a book. His hair fell gracefully across one side of his face, his hair was blue. Demyx had always thought it was silver but, no, it was like a slate, navy colour. This overwhelmed Demyx. He really loved blue. Zexion was wearing a long, black, hooded coat over a tight, fitting black shirt and trousers. His belt was covered in symbols, one that reminded Demyx of an upside-down, incomplete heart. Demyx had always being random. Wait His... belt. Demyx suddenly realised that he was staring at Zexion's lower body. Bad move. His salvation came in the form of a blackberry muffin slowly reaching the table. "Thanks Marly."

"Thank you" formed Zexion's short reply. He seemed spaced out, daydreaming of sorts.

"So Zex", a loud, brash voice brought Zexion down to earth, "we don't really know much about you, except that you read, a lot." Marluxia was always into gossip. Demyx sat there watching these two opposites stare each other down. "So, what's your game plan, zex?"

"Game plan?" Zexion's eyebrow arched.

"Who are you after? I mean, are out to try at take Larxene from me like Riku is." Typical, Demyx thought. Marluxia only ever thought about his precious little ball of fury. It was true that Riku had a thing for her but that made Marluxia think everyone was after her.

"Larxene's a girl." Demyx's head spun, "i don't go for girls." Demyx and Marluxia's jaws hit the table. "Didn't Axel tell you two?" he had seen the shocked expressions. Course Axel would know, thought Demyx. He was always looking out for potential boyfriends.

"No, h...h...he didn't" Demyx was shell-shocked. He, himself, was bisexual, and had previously dated Axel and Larxene. He felt a bit sick as the memories flooded back. Then he remembered the belt staring situation. Demyx lost track of every thought in his mind.

Zexion was gay.

Zexion was gay.

Demyx knew it was time to visit the beach again.

* * *

author's note: a bit of a cliffhanger, im still not saying why the beach is so important, and who would have guessed it, zexion and axel are gay. spooky. anyway i hope you enjoyed this chapter, despite it's shortness, and i will have a another one up soon. bye for now.

reviews please(god it sounds like im grovelling)


	3. Back down on the Beach

Author' note: Hi, thanks Loonalily, that review was just the thing i needed to get back in gear. This one's a short chapter, however I gonna use this space to tell you the character's full names and ages etc.

Demyx Cyan-16

Zexion Dwyer-16

Axel Watkins-16, almost 17

Luxord Turner-17

Larxene Turner-16

Marluxia Weston-17

Zexion has a cat called Angel. Axel owns a parrot called Hades.

I will give Names and ages of new characters when they arrive.

* * *

"Zexion's gay."

He sat, his hair blowing in the wind, tossing about like seaweed in the ocean deep. Ever since those few words were muttered, Demyx's mind had gone into overdrive. He said that he wanted to know more about Zexion and he did. But that revelation had brought across a new one. Demyx sat there imagining Zexion's face. He looked beautiful.

It was cold and biting down on the beach that night. Demyx only ever went down at night. No one else was around then. He could sit and be himself. Deep down, he felt that he needed to make everyone happy, just to mask his own sadness. Demyx found that he cheered people up best when he was silly and goofy. So that was it. He became that overjoyed ball of hyperactivity. But that wasn't him. It never was. He was always depressed, growing up. He couldn't handle small problems or little dilemma. Truthfully, it was because he always afraid that he would make the wrong choice, to the point where he became scared of them, even choices like chocolate ice cream or vanilla. He would always just reply with "Surprise me!" He just could bring himself to do it.

* * *

Zexion sat down on the purple sofa, ignoring the buzzing of the flies floating across the room. He continued to read. But he found himself distracted. He could help but notice the face Demyx had pulled at his revelation. First he looked gobsmacked; which made Zexion giggle a bit, and then Demyx suddenly looked sad. Zexion couldn't comprehend it. "Why?" He knew Demyx couldn't have against homosexuality because he was bisexual. Most people were in their area, Luxord and Demyx were Bi, Axel and himself were gay, Riku and Larxene were straight, Marluxia was... Marluxia.

Zexion looked around his living room. It was navy blue with a lavender chimney breast, his Mum was never a good Decorator. Mahogany furniture lay, covered in dust and webs. Zexion needed to clean the place up, but he was resigned to the fact that it would still get dirty again. Zexion hated it, being stuck in limbo all the time. He gently stroked his cat cat Angel, he was sure that she felt the same.

BANG.

Oh god.

* * *

Demyx still sat upon that beach, watching the glistening waves gallop like stallions across an emerald field. He had pondered and wondered and thought for hours but still couldn't make his decision. Did he fancy Zexion? Demyx needed help. He needed Axel. Quietly, he flipped open his phone and dialled, listening to the tone echoing back and forth.

"Dem, it's one in the morning, can't it wait."

"No."

"Fine, what up." Demyx could hear Hades squaking in the background.

"Zexion's gay."

"Yes, I know. What's wrong with that Dem?"

"I...I...I..." Demyx felt his throat tighten.

"Oh, I get it. You like him, don't ya?"

"I...don't know."

"Have ya been thinking bout him all day?

"And night."

"Sheesh dem, i think you got it bad for Zex."

"Okay, but Ax, can i ask, err, how did you know about Zexion?"

"Don't worry Dem, I didn't date him."

"Good, i don't want Rabies."

"Hey, dem, mean or what man. Anyway, I digress; Zex tells me a lot of stuff, Stuff he would probably tell you if you went out with him. "

"But does he like me?"

"Well Dem, i don't think he knows ya well enough yet. Hang out with him a bit, But, big but, Don't go poking your nose into his private life, Zex is well, more fragile than he seems."

"Kay Ax. Thanks."

"And don't call me in the middle of the night again. Got it memorised?"

"Yeah bye Axel. "

* * *

Oh please, not again. A loud thud hit the floor, the crash resonating throughout the Dwyer household.

* * *

AN: Cliffhanger, ha ha. Again thanks for the reviews and I promise to update, althought a few more reviews would be nice. Please also read my other story, 'Kingdom hearts-Imagine'. Thanks.


	4. Zexion, this is your life!

Hey, sorry for the long wait. i've just had Exams. Sadly, im on holiday for three weeks so i'm gonna be late postin to next chapter. Anyway, there are some new character's.

Xaldin Spears, 30, gym teacher.

Xigbar Moorcroft, 34, maths teacher.

Vexen Sanderson, 45, biology teacher.

Katie Dwyer, 31, Zexion's mum.

Also, just as a quick note. Angel, Zexion's cat is real, but she's my cat, not Zexion's, he's just sort of borrowing her. Hades, the parrot, however is not.

* * *

She lay on the floor, her sluggish breaths echoing through the halls like haunting ghosts. Zexion just stood and stared.

"Why, why are you doing this? I though you agreed to stop." He sighed, blinking at the sleeping mass upon the ivory carpet. She stirred, but did not waken.

"Why... Mother?"

* * *

Demyx sat in his room, pondering amongst the sea to blues. He thought about all the things puzzling his inquisitive mind. Why is Zexion so close to Axel? What's happened to make them friends? Why didn't Axel make Zexion hang out with them when the two of them did? What is Zexion hiding? But the thing Demyx wanted to know to most was... Why is Zexion 'fragile'?

The seagulls squawked outside his bedroom window. The view was beautiful. The sea split the sky and the sand like a rip in a piece of silk. Dolphins were galloping across the wave tops, the bubbling crests swaying like long reeds. Boats stood still, anchored to the port nearby. It wasn't like to ports in the big cities, oil didn't dye the water as black as the gym teacher's, Xaldin Spears, hair. Speaking of which, Demyx spied that very teacher down on the sands.

* * *

Xaldin ran across the hot sand, chasing his prey like a lynx. A water pistol lay abandoned on the ground, since its owner was currently running from a mass of dreadlocks, lashing out like chains. It was oblivious to Xigbar now. 'Don't shoot at Xaldin if you want to live'. Vexen sat, lightly licking his ice cream, watching Xaldin trying to take Xigbar's other eye out. He laughed gingerly.

"Please, Xaldin! I m sorry, i won't do it again. No please I need that for aiming." Xigbar continued sprinting.

"I took out your left eye, so I should be the one to take out your other one." Xaldin chuckled evilly before collapsing in a fit of laughter.

"Mum, please stay in bed tomorrow, I can't look after you while I m at school." She was still asleep; the familiar scent raised from her, sta

* * *

ining the walls the same as the night before. "It's unfair to me. I've got friends who like me and you go out and spoil everything when you return." Zexion sighed once more. "I wish dad was still here." Angel slowly slinked into the barren kitchen, ignoring the scene she had seen so many times before.

"So what does he like?" Demyx was bugging Axel for more 'Zexy info.' His phone had already gone through the roof from asking others about him. Luxord had said Zexion was smart, and had even beaten him at chess a few times. Riku said that they were his only friends as he wasn't great at meeting new faces. Larxene called him boring and called Demyx 'a stalker.' Marluxia was still being Marluxia.

"He likes to be entertained, hates being bored, not as obsessively as Lux, but he hates nothing happened. Plus the guy's got a limitless imagination, kinda like you Dem; surprised you two didn't hit it off earlier."

"Lol,Lol and More Lol." Demyx knew he was bad at sarcasm, but that didn't stop him using it.

"Look, he likes the arcade a lot. Why not ask him to hang out with you there. If that fails then just flaming snog him and see if he'll hop into bed, man."

"Is he a virgin?" Demyx wondered if he would be the one to take Zexion's.

"No man, someone got there before you." Demyx saddened slightly

"Who did then? You by any chance?" Demyx wouldn't have been surprised.

"No man, god you make me out to be a right slut."

"I only speak the truth."

"Bollocks, any way, it was that kid coming up next week, you know, Rucksack."

"You mean Roxas?"

"Yeah."

"Marvellous."

That was a good bit of sarcasm, for Demyx anyway.

* * *

So, it's short but better than nothing. i know everyone seems to blame Xaldin for Xiggy's eye but i worked for my plot. Plus they are not gay, more best buddies. i promise to write up more when im back. cheerio for not and please review. it makes me happy.


	5. The Gambler's Beliefs

Author's note: Hello im back and as i promised a new chapter. Short again but still this will introduced some characters better, including Zexy's mum,Xigbar, vexen and most importantly Luxord, for who i have a big plot twist planned.

* * *

The sun leaked in through the open curtains, filling the navy room with irritating brightness. Zexion sat up; it was school, Monday...bad. He slowly stood up, stretching out the sleep begging him to lie back down. He blindly stumbled towards his wardrobe, picking out a pair of black jeans and a simple band shirt. His nose twitched. It meant the shower was beckoning him.

Demyx was walking along the sand strewn beach. Both him and Zexion lived on the shore so going to call for him shouldn't have been a problem, however now Demyx thought about it, he should have told Zexion first. A lilac house sat on the shore. It was clean and crisp yet it seemed somewhat empty to Demyx. The front door marched closer and closer until...Knock. Demyx's trembling hands connected with the door. It swung open, revealing a young yet tired woman. Her blue hair showed her to be Zexion's mum.

"Hello, is Zexion home?"Demyx could smell something stained upon the walls.

"Yeah, hold on." She disappeared inside, unsteadily as she went. "Zexion, some lad at the door." She vanished from view behind the doorway. A cat slinked pass Demyx. Pounding feet came trampling down the steps.

"Oh dem, surprise, surprise! What are you doing here?" Zexion's clothes were tight, showing off his slender frame.

"Sorry bout that Zex, just i was wondering, could I walk to school with you?" Zexion's eyebrow rose.

"Of course you can Demyx, just let me grab my bag." He quickly rushed inside, grabbing his navy schoolbag, before darting out again. Demyx couldn't help but notice Zexion's eagerness to leave the house.

* * *

Roxas was in his room. He was looking forward to getting away from the bailey, but was still nervous about seeing Zexion again. The last time they saw each other, they were drunk and rolling and tossing among a flow of bed sheets. It might be awkward.

* * *

"So Zexy, Axel says you two are quite good friends." Demyx was trying to avoid unstable ground with Zexion, so Axel was a safe bet.

"Yeah, I suppose. He was the first person who spoke to me in this school. I was sitting outside the library, looking all 'emo' as usual, when axel rolled up. He asked me my name and we sat and talked. We found out that we were in the same classes every Monday, Tuesday and Thursday."

Demyx remembered this. He only shared Art with Zexion on Wednesday and Friday. Axel spends far more time with Zexion than he did.

"So we started hanging around together until he introduced me to you and the others." Zexion went quiet. "He's helped me through a lot of stuff. I really do owe my happiness to him." Demyx could understand where Zexion was coming from, Axel had helped him a lot too, but he couldn't rely on Axel for his beach problems.

"So what day is Roxas and Sora coming down?" Demyx wanted to change the subject.

"On Wednesday." Zexion was still quiet.

Demyx couldn't resist giving him a hug. "I'll have to invite you over for a game of twister one day." Zexion merely chuckled.

* * *

Xigbar Moorcroft sat at his desk. It was still early and he felt like he belonged on the bottom of his shoe. Vexen waltzed into the room like an old man.

"So Mr Sanderson, what bring ya ere?" Xigbar always sounded like a pirate in the mornings.

"Why, you did of course." Xigbar pondered what he meant when all of a sudden he felt soft lips upon his own.

The two embraced passionately on the floor, kissing and grasping each other's flesh as they slowly lost themselves in an inferno of desire.

* * *

Luxord sat on the fountain. He was alone. Marluxia had danced off with his sister, Riku had rang in sick, and Axel was in early morning detention, while Demyx and Zexion had arrived yet. Luxord wondered. Zexion and Demyx would make a good couple. Marluxia had told him and Larxene that Zexion was gay. They seemed so different, so opposite yet so alike. This paradox confused Luxord to no end. He didn't bother with silly relationships. They were unbalanced, the odds far too wild to play a proper game. All he could really do with such drastic odds was to pull in a fit young teenager and enjoy the night. Nothing more, nothing less. Luxord was sure of that. No one would change his mind. Axel rolled up at this point. "Ah good morning Axel, i trust your detention was entertaining."

"Shut it, you posh twat." Luxord couldn't help but laugh.

"Say Axel, would you agree with me in saying that young Demyx and Zexion would make a most charming couple?" Now it was Axel's turn to laugh.

"Yes i would Lux, Yes i would."

* * *

So a new chapter up and another soon to follow, What will happen with luxord, will any catch on the the xigvex affair, what's wrong with Riku and what will happen when roxas and sora crash into town.

please review, please.


End file.
